How We Find Love
by WhirledPeace
Summary: It's strange how we find the ones who truly love. Pein, in anger and hate, ends up with the one who truly loves him. Like this story, it was only intended to be a one-time thing. PeinZet PeinKonan MadaraKonan Yaoi lemons
1. Chapter 1

A/N: YAY FOR LECTURE! I wrote this for her, because she supports PeinZet! I do not own these characters! I'm sorry, but I forgot a warning: HETEROSEXUALITY IMPLIED! Sorry yaoi fans! XD This is dedicated to Lecture, because she rules.

* * *

Pein growled, smashing a vase against the wall of his office. How dare she. How _dare _she. The memory flooded him against his will as he stared at the shattered pottery. 'Shattered like my heart…'

_Pein eyed the ring, smiling to himself as he hid it behind his back and went to knock on the door to Konan's room. But before he could do so, a chance voice caught his attention. "More, Madara!" It was Konan's voice. Confused, Pein opened the door, finding Madara pinning down said blue haired ninja on her bed. He stared. _

"_Madara? Konan?" he asked. Both turned to look at him, and froze. Without another word Pein slammed the door and walked angrily to his office, where he summoned Zetsu. While waiting for his subordinate he had trashed anything he could find, except the ring, hiding that away in a secret drawer in his desk. _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Pein took a deep breath, calming himself before walking over to the door and opening it. "Ah, Zetsu. Come in." Akatsuki was new. Zetsu was the youngest, just about sixteen, and most loyal out of Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, and Sasori, and one of the most unattractive. So it was him Pein needed to see.

The plant teen slowly entered the office, standing awkwardly near the door. Pein chuckled. "Please, Zetsu, I don't bite. Have a seat." Slowly, without taking his eyes from his leader, Zetsu sat across the desk as Pein sat behind it. "So, tell me, how have the missions been going?"

"Well…"

"No need to be shy."

"Hai, Sir Leader-sama." Zetsu looked down at his hands in his lap.

"I shouldn't be asking that," Pein admonished himself. "You're such a _loyal _little subject, I have no reason to ever doubt you would do anything for me." Zetsu nodded slowly. Pein got up from his chair, walking sultrily around the desk to stand beside Zetsu.

"**What did you want**?" Zetsu's dark side asked. Pein pursed his lips.

"You're a very loyal follower, one of my most loyal. You would do anything for me, correct?" Pein carefully placed his hand on Zetsu's dark shoulder. Zetsu stiffened, looking up into Pein's eyes. "Wouldn't you?" the leader said, leaning down so Zetsu could feel his breath. Hesitantly, Zetsu nodded.

"**What do you want from us**?" Zetsu's dark half asked. Pein placed his other hand on Zetsu's other shoulder, leaning even further down to let his lips brush ever so slightly against the shell of Zetsu's dark ear.

"Zetsu, are you a virgin?" Zetsu went completely rigid.

"I-I'm only sixteen-"

"**And who do you suppose would have us**?" Two very different answers, both leading to the same thing. There was a silence so tense you might be able to taste it. "**You can't honestly say you are surprised**," Zetsu's dark half said, bitterness evident. Pein leaned forward a bit, looking into his mismatching yellow eyes. In both of them he saw the circles of self-loathing he was accustomed to seeing in anyone who had a hard past like Zetsu's. The only difference was in the completely round eye, it was hidden behind anger and denial. In the slightly normal shaped one, it was hidden behind false pretenses of 'I'm fine, I'm fine.' This was going to be easier than he thought.

"I am, actually," Pein said smoothly. "Aren't teenagers raging with hormones?" Zetsu said nothing. "But that's not the point, actually. You would do anything for me, so…" Zetsu still hadn't relaxed, and now he fidgeted nervously in his lap. "Would you give me your virginity?" Zetsu blushed darkly, looking down at his lap. There was a long silence. Finally, though, he gave his answer.

"Yes."

"Right now?" Pein asked.

"…yes…" Pein smirked now, his only thoughts being 'I hope he hasn't eaten recently.' Heatedly, he captured Zetsu's lips in a passionate kiss. Zetsu didn't react, and Pein was glad for it; with those teeth, kissing could be a dangerous affair. But after a moment he pried Zetsu's lips open, slipping his tongue in. He removed his hands from Zetsu's shoulders, capturing the boy's wrists and holding them hostage against said member's chest. Carefully, Pein explored Zetsu's mouth, gingerly running his tongue over the boy's fangs. Mentally, Pein went through anyone else who he might've been able to exploit. Kisame would have only laughed and left, telling him to get a whore. Kakuzu might have done something for the right amount of money, but that wouldn't have been the point. Hidan would have surely called it blasphemy and tried to complete a ritual, and Pein wasn't even sure if Sasori had the necessary equipment.

He was drawn from his musings as Zetsu wiggled slightly, shifting awkwardly. He drew back from the cannibal's mouth, looking down at him. Zetsu was blushing terribly now, and couldn't even make eye contact. "What is it, Zetsu?" Pein asked. He had hoped Zetsu would just be quiet and sit still.

"N-nothing…"

"Are you nervous?"

"**No**."

"A bit."

"The key is to relax," Pein said. "It's much easier if you just let your guard down."

"**Easier said than done**."

"He means it's rather difficult when we're nervous to relax. We ever rarely relax, but-"

"**We're not nervous**."

"Then relax." Pein chuckled. It was amusing to see him fight with himself. But in the end, they felt the same thing, they just took different paths. Pein stood back, offering his hand to Zetsu. Zetsu's white half tentatively accepted it, standing and following Pein around to the side of the desk. Pein slowly unbuttoned the teen's cloak, letting it fall to the ground at their feet. He fingered one of the fronds of the plant around Zetsu's head.

"Can you make this go away?" he asked. Zetsu nodded, performing a few hand signs and it retracted into his shoulders. Today he was wearing a tank-top because it allowed his shoulders to be bare. Pein slipped his hands under the garment, tweaking Zetsu's nipples. Zetsu shivered under his touch, leaning heavily on the desk. Pein leaned forward, circling his thumbs tantalizingly slow. Zetsu gasped, shivering at Pein's cold fingers. Pein placed his mouth next to Zetsu's ear. "Do you like that?" he asked huskily. Zetsu blushed even deeper, looking away while bracing himself by placing his hands on the top of the desk. Pein chuckled. A virgin he most definitely was, sensitive to every touch.

Pein kissed his lips lightly, before moving down his jaw line and to his ear. Zetsu squirmed once his shirt was removed, looking away awkwardly. Malnutrition had left him skinny and feminine, his hips and ribs accentuated by his thin flesh. Pein didn't take any notice, merely kissing along Zetsu's neck, biting here and there to roll the skin between his teeth. Occasionally he broke through, Zetsu's coppery blood staining his lips. Zetsu gasped lightly whenever he was punctured, but otherwise held his tongue. Pein was glad for this, as well as how still Zetsu kept, allowing himself to be manhandled.

Eventually Pein's mouth descended on Zetsu's nipples, first toying with the pale one before the darker one. Zetsu made small gasping, breathy noises Pein took to be hushed moans. But soon Pein tired of this, and stood back up to loom over his subordinate. There was one thing he needed to say. "Call me Pein," he said slowly. No matter how kinky it would be, he couldn't bear to hear a young teenager to call him Leader-sama while being fucked. Zetsu licked his lips.

"Just… Pein?"

"**No honorific**?"

"Yes, no honorific." Zetsu blushed, looking away. "But only here, only now, all right?" Zetsu nodded.

"Hai… Pein."

"Good," Pein sniffed. "Now get on your knees." Zetsu did as he was bid, slowly falling to his knees in front of his leader. "I suppose you've never even done this, have you?"

"We…"

"**We've never even been touched by another person. Ever**." Pein nodded.

"You'll have to watch your teeth, all right? Be very, very careful." Slowly, he undid the clasp to his pants, letting his penis fall out. Zetsu licked his lips, looking innocently up at Pein.

"Is this… that is…"

"**What about Konan-sama**?" Pein had backhanded Zetsu faster than he could even think, and before he knew it he was staring into Zetsu's confused eyes, a red mark beginning to show in the teen's pale cheek.

"Don't say her name in here," he growled. "Ever again. Never. I never want to hear it again." Zetsu nodded, looking away. Pein sighed, thrusting his hips ever so slightly. Zetsu took the mushroom shaped tip past his lips, licking around the slit. Pein sighed slightly, petting his hair to let him know it was all right. Slowly he watched his length disappear all the way into Zetsu's wet mouth. Of course he would be able to do that, he was used to consuming human flesh in rather large chunks. Although Pein was gifted where it counted, it wouldn't faze Zetsu in this act, though it might later on.

Zetsu sucked slowly, mindful of his teeth, and ran his tongue sensually along the bottom from base to tip. Pein shivered, grabbing Zetsu's hair. Startled, the teen turned his eyes up to his leader, wondering if he had done something wrong. "Keep going," Pein said, attempting to keep his voice even. "For God's sake, keep going." Zetsu lowered his eyes again, bobbing his head up and down, gradually getting faster. He grazed his teeth along the edges, gingerly so as not to cause pain, and the man above him gasped. Zetsu stopped again, wondering if he had hurt him. "I said keep going, Zetsu," Pein snarled, bucking his hips back up. Damn. Since Konan had been mentioned, he couldn't forget her first time doing this to him. She had choked, and couldn't get much past the tip. That was nothing compared to what Zetsu was able to do. "Zetsu…"

"Hm?" The small hum sent shivers down Pein's spine.

"Stop." Zetsu instantly slid his mouth from the erect member before him, looking up into Pein's stormy eyes. "No, you were doing fine. Too good, in fact, and I have further plans for myself. Here, stand up." Zetsu got to his feet, standing awkwardly before his leader. Pein's hands flew to Zetsu's pants and soon had them pooling around his ankles, along with his boxers. The teen's eyes widened and he blushed a deep crimson, hunching over, covering himself, and averting his eyes. Pein sighed. He almost just said 'I don't care how ugly you are, Zetsu, that's partly the point', but stopped himself. That wouldn't be good to scare him off just now.

Pein removed Zetsu's hands from his nether regions, letting them fall to his sides. It wasn't as bad as he had expected. There was actually very little pubic hair, and the two colors weren't exactly a turn-off, as it extended all the way down his penis and his legs. Zetsu blushed, opening his mouth to say something, before closing it tightly and just looking down. He already had a raging hard on. Pein placed one hand on Zetsu's dark hip, and with his other he began to pump his erect penis. Zetsu cried out, squirming and writhing. Pein couldn't tell if he liked it or was trying to get away. "Zetsu, please stay still," Pein ordered.

"S-s-sorry," Zetsu stuttered, trying to keep himself still. He had never even touched himself there, never having much of a need to do so. If, by chance, got an erection, he would either just go back to sleep or bathe in a river. Because of near starvation at an early age and malnutrition, he had hit puberty at an older age. The feeling of Pein's cold finger on him was slightly uncomfortable, but intensely pleasurable. His left hand snaked up to grab Pein's shoulder, lightly, merely for a hold on something. His right side was a little too proud to resort to such things, but might.

Pein didn't spend much time on giving Zetsu a hand job, and soon he had removed his hand, looking down at his underling. "Turn around and bend over the desk," he whispered huskily. Zetsu, ashamedly, did so, resting his forearms on the smooth wood of the desk and leaning forward, closing his eyes. Pein sucked on his fingers for a moment before inserting one forcefully into Zetsu's entrance. The teen wiggled a bit but made no sound. Pein added another finger and moved them apart vigorously. Zetsu hung his head, his erection twitching. Soon Pein had three fingers in him, and had found his prostate. This made Zetsu gasp, Pein's name slipping from his lips in both voices. Pein smirked. He always did enjoy having complete and utter power over people.

After a few more thrusts with his fingers he removed them, spitting into his palm and adding it to his member, which still had Zetsu's saliva on it. Slowly he eased between Zetsu's cheeks, embedding his head deep inside the tight heat. He moaned deeply, shoving the rest of himself in while biting on Zetsu's shoulder. Zetsu whimpered, writhing a bit before settling down. "Are you done?" Pein asked, nipping at his ear. Zetsu licked his lips, breathing shaky.

"May I have… a moment?"

"Of course." Pein entertained himself with kissing along Zetsu's shoulder and neck, leaving a hickey here and there.

"It's… it's ok, now. You can move," Zetsu whispered. "But…"

"**Be gentle**?"

"All right," Pein consented, pulling out and thrusting gently back in. Zetsu shuddered, whimpering pitifully. "Did that feel good?" Pein asked silkily. Zetsu gulped.

"Y-yes, Pein," he said, wanting to use that name as much as possible before this all ended. Pein repeated the action, only harder. Zetsu made a sound close to a whimper and a moan, and Pein knew he had him under his spell. He quickly began up a pace, aiming for the spot that made Zetsu shudder and whimper. Zetsu was tight as a vice on him, and Pein thanked the fates for presenting him with such a virginally tight body that hugged his own and was so obediently quiet.

But, as virgins go, Zetsu was ready to explode. He panted, knowing his release was close. As Pein struck his prostate once more he shuddered, gasping as he released his seed, splattering his own abdomen. Wheezing and sweating Zetsu collapsed onto the desk, face pressed to the dark wood. Pein seemed to barely notice, and merely used the change of angle to go deeper into that heated wetness.

Zetsu merely waited for Pein to finish as the ginger-haired man continued to pound into him. It took a while longer, but soon Pein was losing all sense of rhythm, eyes scrunched closed in fierce pleasure as he panted and sweat above the teen below him. And finally he released, biting deeply into Zetsu's shoulder as he did so. Zetsu shivered at the feeling of having Pein's fluids in him. After a moment of rest, Pein pulled out of him, his semen and sperm gushing forth in his wake, along with a dribble of blood. Shakily, Zetsu turned around, averting his eyes. Pein sighed, running a hand through his sweaty hair. Suddenly, Zetsu looked up.

"I l-"

"**I-**" Zetsu licked his lips.

"I-"

"**Do I have a mission**?" It must be terrible when your two sides disagree. Pein leaned forward, kissing Zetsu's forehead and caressing his cheek.

"Get dressed and go clean yourself up. You may spend the rest of your free week as you wish." Zetsu nodded, quickly pulling his pants and underwear up, slipping on his shirt before having his fly trap grow around him again, hiding his face as he hurriedly left the office. Pein zipped up his own pants, sitting down at his desk, looking around at the wreckage.

* * *

"**You were going to tell him**."

"So?"

"**That's not very bright. You know we are just the closest thing to fuck**."

"Please don't say that."

"**Your tender, teenage heart needs breaking sometime**." Zetsu sighed, dunking his head under the water once more before clambering onto the banks of the river.

"I know we're just a replacement for Konan-sama. And you shouldn't have mentioned her, it hurt."

"**At least we now know he is left handed**."

"That's not funny, I got hit for something you said."

"**So? I saved you from confessing to him and getting both of us hit, or worse**." Zetsu sighed, wrapping a towel around himself.

"I'm glad he was gentle, though. His office was completely trashed. I'd be afraid to disobey anything."

"**But we really did like it, didn't we? I know I did**."

"I… liked it… but it was a bit… weird. We've never been touched before, well, asides from being hit and such. I suppose it's just an awkward thing."

"**I suppose so. And if we had to lose it to someone, he is a very good person to give it to. We follow him, and we now have given him everything: our allegiance, our loyalty, our future, our work, our talents, and now our virginity. Makes sense." **

"Yes. But you forgot out love…" Zetsu bent over and toweled off his hair.

"**Love has to be returned to be recognized**."

"We recognise it. Isn't that enough?"

"**No. He will go back tomorrow and propose to Konan like he would have today, while forcing her to apologise and rubbing in her face that he's gone and defiled the ugliest Akatsuki member**."

"That's saying a lot, considering Kisame and Kakuzu. Are we uglier than them?"

"**Yes. Kakuzu knows how to hide himself, and stitches are not particularly unsightly. Kisame looks like a fish, at least he looks like something. What are we? A checker board? An Oreo? A molding Oreo, more like, with the green around us**."

"Is that… is that really all that bad?"

"**Oh yes. Not to mention we talk to ourselves and eat human flesh**."

"You don't have to be mean about it. I consider our eating tastes to be a necessity. After all, we get everything else from photosynthesis. So meat is logical. No one back… there… was going to feed us meet, so what were we to do?"

"**Of course, of course, don't get upset. But you have to admit, it isn't exactly attractive**." Zetsu had dressed again and was now heading towards his little cave for the night.

"It's just… we love him… and we've given him everything-"

"**You can't possibly suggest he owes us anything. We are still in his debt for allowing us some place warm and dry to sleep, real, consistent meals, and a good job where we don't need to be anything but ourselves. What more could we possibly ask from the man**?" Zetsu hung his head as he ducked into the cave, sitting against the back wall next to his pile of wood.

"Why does Leader-sama keep us lonely? I wish we had a partner."

"**Idiot. We're partners**."

"But we're only one body. Why does he think we need to be lonely? I know we're a good ninja…but…"

"**Because he's afraid we'll eat them. It's the same reason Kakuzu is paired with someone who won't die**."

"Oh." Zetsu sat in silence for a long moment. "But it gets awfully lonely."

"**Get used to it**."

"Maybe we should start spelling our name with an X."

"**Why**?"

"To tell people not to fucking mess with us."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, part two! Yay! Lemon alert! XD I have a tad of Konan bashing. Sorry. Maybe it's my unfounded jealousy because I paired her with Temari... hmm... XD Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Pein lay awake in his bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. He had tried to think of all the love he and Konan had shared, but for some reason, he only saw a pair of strange yellow eyes and a crop of green hair.

* * *

Konan caught Pein's arm as he walked down the hall, spinning him to face her. "Listen, about yesterday-" she started, before Pein placed a finger over her lips.

"No. Don't bother. I understand. We've been together since we were kids, and you didn't know how to tell me you were interested in someone else."

"That's _not _it!" Konan cried. "It's just… Madara was so…I-"

"It's all right, Konan. I understand. I slept with Zetsu last night." Konan's face fell.

"You're kidding. Zetsu? He's even uglier than Kisame!" she cried. Pein shrugged.

"Still a better lay than you," he replied coolly. "I'll admit it was kind of gross, but I don't think you two can even compare. You can go fuck Madara all you want." Konan licked her lips.

"But… _Zetsu_?" Pein smirked. It was all worth it just to see her face.

"Like I said, incomparable." Konan threw up her arms, leaving Pein standing there. As she left, however, Pein's super ninja hearing caught the sound of someone else fleeing the scene as well. Confused, Pein was instantly running in the other direction, easily capturing the eavesdropper. "Zetsu?" he asked, grabbing the teen's arm. Zetsu wiggled, trying to free himself from the iron-like hold Pein had on him.

"Ah, please, Leader-sama, we meant nothing! We know you want to marry Konan! Go ahead! Please let us go, please! I wish you happiness, please, please, please just leave us be!" Zetsu squirmed even more now, prying at his leader's fingers. "We know you don't like us, please just let us go! We don't mind, honest! Let us go, please, please?" Pein held his arm only tighter, until he whimpered in pain, finally ceasing his struggling and looking up tearfully at Pein.

"How much did you hear?" Pein growled ominously. Zetsu sniffled fearfully.

"E-everything. We know Konan slept with Madara so you slept with us because we're ugly, but we knew that! We knew you only really ever want to be with Konan! Just let us go, we promise not to bother you ever again!" Zetsu struggled again, but Pein pulled him closer.

"Are you crying?"

"M-maybe…"

"**No**." Pein sighed, pulling Zetsu into an embrace. "**Stop it**." Pein furrowed his brow.

"H-he d-didn't mean it."

"**Yes I did. We'd give ourselves to him if he only ask**."

"Wasn't it you just last night telling me not to be picky?"

"**Last night I thought I understood him. Today he's turned down Konan, and is now holding us. We may come when called, we may be his little cheating toy, but if he's just going to use us, we'd rather he ask**." Zetsu's voice grew gravelly on the last sentence. There was a long silence.

"This is assuming he'll sleep with us again."

"**True. But if he's not going to, we'd prefer it if he removed his hands**-"

"He doesn't mean that, Sir Leader-sama! Like you said last night, teenagers are raging with hormones, he doesn't know what he's saying. Please, I… I don't mind if you're holding me… really, I don't… mind… I don't care if you think I'm ugly and disgusting, at least you'll look at me, unlike anybody else, so I don't care." Zetsu shivered against Pein's chest.

"**Now who's being the hormonal teen? One moment you're begging him to let you go, the next you're begging him to hold you**."

"Don't get snide with me, as long as he's offering I'm not going to give up an opportunity to self-respect. As long as his arms are open we'll be there, even if he'll just kick us afterwards."

"**Don't forget this is my body as well-**"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Pein cried, pushing slightly back from Zetsu so they could make eye contact. Tears were already slipping down his cheeks. "Hold up now, what's all this about?" Zetsu looked away, pushing against Pein's chest feebly.

"We already said we know you want to marry Konan. We saw the ring before you went into your office yesterday. We know you still want to marry her, and you should, we won't stand in your way. And you only slept with us because we're ugly and available and it would make her mad." Zetsu was blushing now. "If… If you're done asking nosy questions, please let us go now."

"Didn't you hear us just now?" Pein asked.

"Yes…"

"**But we knew you only slept with us because we're ugly since last night. It only makes sense**." Pein licked his lips.

"But… just now-"

"It's all right, you don't have to explain, we know. We've known since you called us to your office. We don't mind, really, we like spending time with you." Zetsu tried, yet again, to free himself, but only halfheartedly.

"But weren't you listening _just now_?" Pein asked. Zetsu licked his lips.

"**Yes**."

"But we won't hold it against you, we'd never do that-"

"Zetsu! Didn't you listen? I turned her down! Why do you think I did that?"

"**You're going to make her feel terrible before you apologise to her tomorrow**." The pale half of Zetsu didn't have an answer. All he had was hope.

"I'm never going back to her. She was confused and didn't know how to properly call off our relationship. In her confusion she found Madara, and in my rejection, I've found you."

"**What are you trying to say**?"

"Zetsu, I've given her up for you!" Zetsu blinked at him, tears flowing once again.

"Meep." The noise had just slipped past Zetsu's lips. Pein reached over and grabbed Zetsu's hand, leading him back down the hall to his private room. Past the thick oak door Zetsu found himself in a completely black room, with black painted walls, black carpet, black ceiling, and no windows. In the center there was a four-poster bed, with thick black velvet curtains and black silken sheets and pillows. Zetsu blushed and tried to tug his hand away from Pein. Said leader turned and quirked an eyebrow. The teen merely blushed, looking away.

"Are you nervous?"

"**No**."

"A bit." Pein walked over to him, holding his other hand as well.

"You're not a virgin anymore."

"I-I know."

"**That's not the point**."

"Then what is the point?"

"**The point is, I don't understand why we're doing this**." Zetsu looked away. Pein sighed.

"I want to be doing this, Zetsu. Just you and I." Zetsu looked up, confused.

"I… I'll do it, but… I don't appreciate being lied to."

"I'm not lying."

"**Yes you are. You only just now called me disgusting and gross to Konan**."

"I don't mind! I really don't! We can just, you know, go on with what we were doing-"

"**No we can't. We're being lied to. Are we going to sleep with a liar**?"

"We already did. What is your problem?" Zetsu pulled away from Pein. "We've only ever wanted safety and acceptance, and he's given us that! Why would you dare step away now?"

"**I have a glimmer of self-respect left! I'm not going to sleep with a liar**!"

"We've already done it!"

"**He wasn't a liar before! Now he's expecting us to believe his horse shit**!"

"I'm not letting this go to waste! He's here, what is your problem?" Pein watched, slightly amused, and slightly worried this might lead to some form of self-abuse.

"Zetsu, I'm not lying. I want you, right now, only better than last night. I can order you… but I'd rather you came willingly. What would it take for you to believe me? Am I not allowed to want you?" Zetsu paused, looking at Pein suspiciously.

"**You're lying**." Pein growled, stepping closer.

"Fine. I lied. I lied to Konan, to make her mad. I lied that it was terrible. Happy?" Pein leaned forward, capturing Zetsu's lips, wasting no time in shoving his tongue roughly into the teenager's mouth. He grabbed the back of Zetsu's head, tilting their faces for better access. Zetsu's left hand clenched fiercely onto Pein's shoulder. Pein knew that, in the end, both halves felt the same.

Pein quickly swept Zetsu up bridal style and laid him down on the bed, then climbing over to straddle him once he had pulled the curtains around the bed. Zetsu gulped as his hands were pinned over his head and his neck was kissed delicately by cold lips. Slowly Pein trailed his mouth over Zetsu's exposed neck and collar bone, before slowly placing his mouth back over said teen's. Zetsu closed his eyes, wanting to remember this for the rest of his life.

Pein didn't even mention his fly trap, but Zetsu retracted it, if not to make things easier, to make himself a little less unsightly. "You don't have to do that," Pein whispered. "I don't mind."

"**It's all right, you don't have to lie. It has its uses, but it is rather ugly**." Pein sighed. He'd have to somehow get it through Zetsu's head he didn't hate him or think he was all that ugly. But that was for another night. Tonight, he had something important to say.

"Zetsu, I'm going to make you a promise. Are you listening?" Zetsu nodded. "I will not touch another person, I will not sleep with another person, and I will not think sexually about another person as long as you will have me. I will make love to you and you alone, I will allow you and you alone here in my bed with me, and it will be you who will be mine, for as long as you'll have me." It was a similar promise to the one he had made to Konan. To him relationships were built on promises like these. Zetsu stared at him as if he were crazy.

"**I'm not Konan. You don't have to offer me anything in exchange for my loyalty**."

"We know you miss her." Pein glared daggers at Zetsu.

"You're not a replacement for her. You are your own person, and I want to be with you for completely different reasons. Don't even think of yourself as anything associated with her. I'm moving on, and you're my first step, all right? And I've just promised myself to you."

"I'd do the same…"

"**But I did it years ago, Leader-sama**." Pein's eyes widened, but he chuckled, kissing Zetsu's cheek.

"I could have guessed. Here, you call me Pein. Just Pein, all right?" Zetsu nodded. Pein wasn't ready to use his real name yet. That still stank of Konan, and all their years. "Have you recovered from last night?" Zetsu nodded. He was a ninja, of course. Pein nodded, kissing his mouth again and slipping their tongues together. Zetsu kissed back a little, but was more comfortable letting Pein take control. Soon his shirt was removed and Pein's cool lips teased his chest and nipples, licking the lines between the ribs and muscles. Zetsu lay there calmly, closing his eyes again. Pein slowly began sliding Zetsu's pants and boxers down, and Zetsu opened his eyes, lifting his hips helpfully. Soon he was naked before his leader for the second time in as many days. Pein smirked at his erection, evidently Zetsu was excited. Sitting back, the leader shed his shirt, showing off his toned torso. Zetsu ogled openly, eyes taking in the sight he was convinced could only have been carved by angels. His hand reached up but kept still in mid-air, eyed flickering to Pein's face.

"May I?" he asked softly.

"Of course." Carefully, Zetsu's pale hand reached forward and brushed the very tips of his fingers over the smooth, velvety skin. Slowly, he pressed his palm down, lightly at first, but adding a slight amount of pressure after a moment or so. He caressed the skin, moving his hand up to Pein's shoulder to touch there. Pein chuckled. It was very endearing how Zetsu practically worshiped him, and how innocently he did as well. Zetsu raised his other hand to run it more daringly over his leader's chest, feeling a little more comfortable with the situation. Slowly, Zetsu sat up, pressing his dark ear to Pein's heart.

"It's rather fast," he noted. Pein leaned down and kissed Zetsu sweetly on the lips.

"What else would you expect?"

"**You weren't this excited last night**."

"He doesn't mean disrespect-"

"It's fine, Zetsu. I know I wasn't. I know I was using you. And you knew it as well. But I'm excited now, right? Doesn't that count for something?" Zetsu drew back, looking down. Pein pushed him back, again straddling him. Sensually he lowered his lips so that his clothed crotch rubbed frictionally against Zetsu's bare one. Zetsu whimpered, holding onto Pein's shoulder as he was touched so sensually. "Do you like that?" Pein whispered. Zetsu closed his eyes, nodding. Pein chuckled, rolling his hips harder. Zetsu shivered, pushing up against Pein. Pein sat back, moving between Zetsu's thighs. "I believe I owe you a little something for last night, though," he said, smirking devilishly. Before the teen could utter a word, Pein had lowered his mouth onto his erect penis, sucking lightly on the tip. Then he lowered his mouth completely to the base, drawing the stud in his tongue along the bottom. Zetsu cried out, head thrashing, but making sure to keep his hips in place so as not to gag Pein, though he didn't have much to gag with, considering he was still growing.

Pein sucked harder, shoving the tip of Zetsu's erection deep into his throat. Zetsu whimpered, panting from the pleasure. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and hoped Pein would know it as well. The salty taste at the back of Pein's throat told him that Zetsu's was close, and speeded up his movements. Zetsu cried out. "P-Pein, I-I-" Zetsu tried to formulate a warning before he came into Pein's skillful mouth. Pein swallowed it willingly and then removed his mouth, smirking evilly up at Zetsu. He felt a dribble of the white fluid flow out of the corner of his mouth.

"Do I have any on my face?" he asked. Zetsu gulped and nodded. "Mind cleaning it up for me?" Zetsu, awkwardly, leaned forward, tentatively sticking out his tongue and licking up his own seed. He wasn't repulsed, more embarrassed at doing it. He blushed fiercely, drawing back. But Pein caught him, bringing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Zetsu sighed, melting into Pein's body as he opened his mouth to allow Pein's tongue, still tasting of his semen, to slip into his mouth. Their tongues rubbed against each other, exchanging saliva. Finally Pein pulled away, smiling down at Zetsu. "Are you ready?" he asked. Zetsu gulped and nodded. After removing his pants and kicking them off the bed, Pein pushed the teen back, straddling him as he moved between his legs again. After sucking on his fingers he inserted them, all three, inside Zetsu. The teen squirmed a bit, then gasped as the fingers found his prostate. Once the teen was bucking up for more friction, Pein knew he was ready. Spitting on his palm and coating his penis in saliva, Pein positioned himself at Zetsu's entrance, slowly easing in. Zetsu hissed.

"**All at once**," he muttered. Pein obliged him, thrusting completely into his tight heat. The teen whimpered, wrapping his legs around Pein's lower back and his arms around his leader's shoulders. Pein waited patiently, kissing along his shoulder while he did so. After a moment the tenseness in Zetsu's muscles receded.

"You can move now," he said. Pein pulled back out and thrust in, Zetsu shuddering and crying out.

"**There**," he gasped. Pein smirked, shoving roughly back in. Zetsu moaned and whimpered, clutching at Pein, who set up a steady pace, hitting Zetsu's prostate with every thrust.

It didn't take long to push Zetsu over the edge, but he was nice enough to sit still until Pein spilled his own load, deep inside him. They lay there, sweaty and stick, breathing hard next to one another. Finally Pein, recovering quicker, got up and stretched. Then he turned back to Zetsu. "Want to go take a shower?" he asked. Zetsu, blushing, nodded eagerly, following Pein to his private bathroom.

* * *

"Madara, will you please just look at me?" Madara sighed, looking up from his scroll.

"What do you want?"

"Make love to me."

"I already did that. And aren't you together with Pein?"

"He left me because he found us together." Madara snorted.

"Well, I'm sorry, but after you jumping me last night I thought it was just a one night stand."

"But now Pein's gone an claimed Zetsu, and has no use for me! He was really mad!"

"And what do you expect me to do about this?"

"Will you… will you be my lover?" Madara laughed, patting Konan's head.

"You had it good with Pein. No, I won't be your lover. I might bang you again, if I feel like it, but otherwise I have no use for you outside of this organization." Konan's mouth fell open.

"But Pein's left me for a freak!"

"So the least you could do is do the same. I'm sure Kisame wouldn't mind being seduced, even if he knew it was for his looks." Konan growled.

"What do you think I was doing asking you to be my lover just now? You arrogant pig!" Madara seemed taken aback.

"You think this body is a freak?" he asked. Konan rolled her eyes.

"You're a century old. Of course you're a freak. Out of all the freaks we have here, first choice to show Pein up would be Zetsu, and my second choice would be you." Madara glared at her.

"How dare you-"

"Hey, you were saying the same things about Kisame. What, does it hurt when it's turned on you?" Konan turned and left then, leaving Madara to ponder what had just happened, and what exactly he had just turned down.

* * *

They made progress, eventually. One night while making love, Pein told Zetsu to call him Nagato. Eventually Pein figured out how to deal with Zetsu and his personalities, and how to read him. But it took many, many, many years before either of them dared utter the dreaded 'l' word. Pein's promise held firm, and it probably always would, because Zetsu would always have him. And just recently, Pein has purchased a ring. No, not the same as Konan's. Madara eventually asked for that one, and besides, Pein wouldn't have used it anyway. Zetsu and Konan didn't have the same ring size, anyway. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact the one he just recently purchased was made out of gold and had a more expensive diamond. But it would be like Pein to want to show Konan up, if in the smallest of gestures.


End file.
